A Kestrel for a Wolf
by puddykat
Summary: Before Tonks there was another... Kestrel loved the wolf but would she be able to tame him?


**Lupin's First Love**

**A/N:I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, the genius JK does. But I do own the characters that are'nt in the book.**

Remus Lupin sat at on a green bench at Platform 9 ¾. He couldn't care less that he, a pretty handsome 13 year old boy, was all alone so early in the morning. There were a few other people on the platform as well but he didn't acknowledge them, so engrossed he was in his book, ' _The life of Merlin_'.

At that moment the large clock on the wall near the barrier chimed 10oclock. Startled he looked up. Was it only 10 now? It seemed like he had been reading for ages not just half an hour He rubbed his eyes and whistled as he flicked over the pages he had just read.

As he was looking back again he saw a young black girl and boy being dropped off by their parents. "Goodbye Mum. Bye Dad. I love you." The girl said hugging and kissing each of them in turn. The young boy tried to walk off without saying goodbye to his parents but he was seized by his mother and plagued with kisses. Remus sighed, rearranging his scarf. He felt almost jealous of the two children. His parents had had to dash off as soon as he had set one foot out of the car.

Troy hooted gently next to him, flapping his tawny wings. Remus flicked him a bird treat and then settled down to begin reading again.

A shadow darkened the page. He looked up again. It was the girl. Her parents had obviously left and behind her he could see her brother chatting with a small blond boy.

The girl smiled nervously. Thick loose black curls framed her face, brushing the top of her orange turtleneck jumper. Her skin was the colour of milky coffee and her wide dark brown eyes surveyed him self-consciously. "Hi," she said in a low voice. "Do you mind…I mean is this seat taken?"

" No." Remus said. "No it isn't. Course you can sit here." He stood up and heaved the suitcase of the seat and put it on his side of the bench, balancing Troy's cage on top of it, before sitting back down. The girl sat down, sliding her flowered suitcase under the bench. She took of her backpack and zipped it open, taking out a thick book. The bold letting on the side read, _'The Lord Of the Rings'. _

" 'The Lord of the Rings'?" Remus read. He had never heard of a book by that name. " 'Lord of the Rings'? What's that?"

She looked up startled. "_Lord of the Rings_? Have you never heard of Lord the Rings?"

Remus shook is head.

She stared at him incredulously. " But… It's one of the greatest books ever written! Well I guess you could say it's one of the greatest books ever written." She tucked her short curly black hair behind her ear. Remus caught a glimpse of gold in her ear. "I guess it kind of like what you're reading now."

Remus held up his book. "Like Merlin?"

"Yes. There's a wizard like Merlin. His name is Gandalf. And…." She trailed off, shaking her pretty head and showing all her white pearly teeth.

"What?" Remus slid to the edge of the bench laughing. "What is it?"

"I still can't believe you've never heard of it even in the magic world."

"But I do know about it now. Please carry on!"

She sat back, tucking her knees underneath her and placing her giraffe bookmark back in the novel. "Well," she said, putting on her storytelling voice. "It begins with a Party…"

* * *

"…'But no man can kill me!' the shadow rider said. But then Eowyn pulled off her helmet and shook out her lovely golden hair…" here the girl shook her short hair, rumpling it up with her fingers, " and said, 'I am no man!'"

"And then?" Remus asked, almost holding his breath, watching the girl anxiously as she flung herself breathless into the seat next to him.

"And then,"the girl continued, her voice trembling with excitement. "And then she plunged her sword into the Shadow Kings heart!" The girl mimed stabbing the Dark Rider. Remus sat back in his set in awe. For the Past hour and 20minutes, the girl had been practically re-enacting the whole of the trilogy. The station was now packed but she had somehow managed to avoid the crowd, using the narrow strip in front of the bench as her stage. He was entranced, wondering how on earth he had not heard of the book before.

" Then what?" Remus asked excitedly, brushing his long curly hair off his sweaty forehead, ignoring the girl as she got her breath back.

"Then," she began, her dark eyes flashing, "Then-" But that point the Hogwarts express came sweeping into the platform. The eager 1st years, who had been standing right at the edge got swept of their feet by the force of the train. A tall thin boy fell onto the bench between Remus and the girl. He gasped, brushing his long thick black hair out of eyes and pushing his extra heavy suitcase off his lap. He murmured an apology and tried to get up but the crowds of kids surging towards the train knocked him back again. "Sorry Mate!" he murmured again, and then to a group of excited 1st year girls: "Calm down calm down! You'll all get there in time." He jumped and did a double take. " Remus! Remus mate! Oh my gosh, dude we've been looking for you for at least 10 minutes!"

Sirius jumped up onto the bench, waving over the crowd, and shouting. "James! Peter! Oi he's here! Over here. My gosh mate where have you been? How where you're holidays?"

"They were… ok…" Remus jumped up and down, trying to see over Sirius's shoulder but he was bobbing up and down trying to get the others attention. "Sirius! Could you just stop moving a moment?"

Sirius got down off the bench and dragged James and Peter towards him.

"Hi Remus!" Peter squeaked.

"Hi." Remus muttered absent mindedly, still trying to get a glimpse of the girl.

" What?" Sirius said. " What is it Remus? You got ants in your pants or something?"

"No…it's just…she's gone."

"Who's gone?" James asked.

"You mean that girl that was sat next to you just now?" Sirius asked, scanning the crowd. "Nah she went long time."

"But…" Remus stuttered. "But I didn't even know her name."

" Never mind man." James whispered comfortingly. "You never know, you just might run into her again. Come on mate, lets go get a carriage before they all get full up!"

* * *

The train chugged along happily. Raindrops ran down the window. James whistled raindrops keeping falling on my head while copying down the uses of Chimera's mane from Remus' homework. Peter laughed as he watched Sirius transform into a great black dog and back again. It was a brand new term. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were now in their 3rd year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He should have been happy to be on his way to one of his favouritest places on earth with his 3 bestest friends in the world. But Remus felt miserable. How on earth was he going to hear the rest of Lord of the Rings? He couldn't get out of the library, the probably wouldn't have it because it was a muggle book. I don't want to read it, he thought as he watched the blurry shapes of mountains race past, I want to see it performed by the most energetic girl in the world.

"Did you see? Did you see Remus!" Peter squeaked excitedly, flicking his bright blond hair out of narrow blue eyes. "I did it! I did it! I changed to a rat."

Sirius laughed. " If you can stay in animal form for what? Another 12hours 59 minutes and 58 seconds then maybe you can come with James and me at the full moon! What do you think Remus? Do you think he should be allowed in the Marauders group?"

James wiped the ink off the tip of his quill with the robe of his sleeve and rolled up his and Remus' parchment.

"Remus?" Sirius asked warily. "Remus?"

They crowed around his knees. " Good morning star shine!" James said, waving his hand slowly in font of Remus' face. Sirius laughed, but his arms around the other two and swaying gently side to side. "The earth says hello?" they all sang together.

Still, Remus didn't move. The others frowned, watching their friend star unblinkingly in the darkness. "You know what it is don't you guys?" Sirius muttered darkly glancing from Peter to James. "It's the girl. He can't stop thinking about her."

Remus face started to go red, so red the three faded scars on his face disappeared.

"See I knew it!" Sirius pointed triumphantly at his friend. Peter's mouth dropped open in mock horror. " He's madly in love with her!" Sirius pretended to faint in Remus' lap. James slid onto the green striped set next to Remus and punched his friend playfully. "What's all this what's all this?" he said, digging Remus in the ribs. "Who's the lucky gal eh? Eh?" He laughed.

Remus shot up out of his seat. "I'm going for a walk." He said shortly, striding towards the carriage door and sliding it open forcefully.

"Oooo!" James said, running towards the door. "He is going to find his lover!"

" Give her a smooch from me if she's a fox Remus!" Sirius shouted.

"Talking about foxes!" James said, as Lily Evans strolled down the corridor, her long auburn hair swinging behind her. He whistled, and smacked her ass. Immediately she turned around and smacked his face.

"Ooo! She's a tough one!" Sirius laughed, watching James rub his sore cheek.

"I think she loves me!" James sighed dreamily as the door slid shut.

Lily shivered furiously. " That James! Who does he think he is? He's just so arrogant!"

" It's just a phase!" Remus sighed.

"I hope so." Lily replied huffily. "Because if he tries that again I'll do more than slap his face…"

She slid the door of her carriage open. Lily Evans was quite popular, not mean popular but nice popular. She was one of those of those kind-hearted souls who helped everyone she came across. She was bound to know everyone in the school.

"Lily," Remus began, catching her before she slid the door shut. " Do you know a small black girl, around our age, short black curl hair, dark eyes, like acting and reading?"

Lily pondered a moment. "Gee, I don't know…" She said. " I might do."

"Please. Please say you do!" Remus pleaded with such a sad look on his pleasant face that Lily felt quite sorry for him.

"Well," she said. "If it means that much to you… Come on! I'll help you find her."

They set off down the train, glancing into every compartment, but everywhere they looked Remus didn't see her. At the door to the prefects' compartment Lily stopped. "Sorry Remus." She said apologetically. " I guess she's not here!"

" It o.k." Remus murmured glancing down at his feet. He had felt so certain they would find her. "Thanks for your help Lily."

"I'll keep checking." Lily began. "Maybe she was –"

At that moment the prefects door opened, and a tall gangly red headed boy came out. He was already dressed in his school robes and a large shiny red badge with a gold letter P stood out. " Oh hello Lily, Remus!" He said happily, staring at them both. "Had good holidays?"

"Pretty Good!" Lily said. "And what about you Arthur? Did you manage to get hold of that microwave you wanted?" Arthur nodded, pushing his glasses up his long nose.

" Yes I did. It's really amazing how it works actually. You muggles, I really don't know how you live without magic. Anyways, I have to go tell all the students to get ready; we're nearly at School."

"Well then we won't keep you." Remus replied. "See you."

Arthur Weasley started off down the corridor. Lily turned back to Remus. " I guess we should be heading back."

* * *

All through the Great Feast he watched for her, not listening to a word Professor Dippet said. Even along the corridor he searched but he never saw her.

Remus sat in bed, finishing the 5th chapter of 'The Life of Merlin'.When he had finished he sat up and let Troy off into the night sky. He sat watching him vanish and wondering. Maybes he was in love with this mysterious girl.

* * *

**Heya guys thanks for reading. This was going to be a onechot but you know how it is, you start typing and get carried away. As soon as I've psoted I'm going to get get statred on the second chapter. This is my first HP ff. Please R&R. tHANKS. Wuv wuv. PuddyKat**

* * *


End file.
